


If Nothing Else, Lament

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: You don’t know what’s wrong with you, but Vergil is there to help you on the comedown.





	If Nothing Else, Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a rough time with myself, so some self-indulgent writing was in order.

Small, delicate tears were rolling down your face, slowly welling within your eyes before trailing down your cheeks. Oddly enough, you were aware of them but did nothing to stop them, at least not completely. You were just barely holding the tight feeling in your chest at bay, as it was.

  
There was no real rhyme or reason to the way you were feeling at that moment. Being more empathetic in nature, there were just some things that got to you that didn’t always register to others at such an intense level. Coupling that with your bottling up as much of those extra emotions as possible along with a bout of insomnia, you were a perfectly volatile, ticking time bomb, unrest leaving you vulnerable to feeling so much more without being able to process it properly.

  
So, it was no surprise being awake at five in the morning, restless from attempting to relax, staring at nothing within the darkness of your room as your mind wandered and blanked out intermittently. The tears came sooner than expected, much quicker than last time, and it was all you could do to hold them back along with the incessant pangs that crept through your chest and stomach.

  
There was nothing to be so worked up about, you knew. Everything was relatively alright in your daily life, given the harrowing things you put up with when it came to demons and such, but you had long grown used to such happenings that it wouldn’t have caused such a visceral reaction like the one you were having at that moment.

  
Even thinking of such things had the tears burning hotter, stinging your eyes as your lips trembled. It was a surging, passing feeling, and you were just able to get yourself under control before it became anything worse than a few more tears.

  
What was wrong with you?

  
You startled suddenly at the warm, solid brush of something against one of your cheeks, the action prompting you to turn in that direction. Your room had been dark, but it was just starting to brighten up bit by bit with the waking sky, enough that you could see the details of Vergil's face, if you really tried.

  
“Jeez, you scared me,” you mumbled, sniffling and quickly wiping at your eyes in an attempt to pull yourself together, as if doing so would wipe away any evidence of your state of mind. “I didn’t wake you, did I? I’m sorry, I was just-”

  
Your sentence trailed off, mainly because you weren’t even sure what it was you were doing. Were you upset? Was something wrong?

  
“Guess I was having a moment,” you finally offered as an excuse for your behavior, giving a hollow chuckle as if it were such a silly, simple thing that could be brushed away. Honestly, it really could, especially if you were disturbing his sleep.

  
The touch to your cheek returned, the gentle, warm contact of Vergil's fingers against your face relieving just as it was damn near upsetting. You were quick to turn away from the contact, your heart seizing painfully with a deep-rooted sadness you were only starting to register.

  
“I-I'm okay,” you murmured shakily, even as the tears welled up anew.

  
There was a moment that hung in the air, a moment where your fingers clenched tightly within the sheets of your bed, where your eyes burned something fierce as you shut them tightly and pressed your lips together even moreso, attempting to breathe without breaking down.

  
The warmth of his touch returned, a full press of his palm against the side of your face, gentle and reassuring.

  
A sob escaped your lips at the contact, your chest aching as you grit your teeth in an attempt to keep quiet. Your hand came up to grip at his wrist, fingers weak and practically shaking, though you dared not pull him away. It hurt to have him touch you, but it would hurt even more if he stopped.

  
Why did it hurt so much?

  
“I'm f-fine,” you said, voice wavering and pitched higher than before, airy, a sign of your impending downfall. It wasn’t a matter of keeping it together any longer, but a matter of when you would finally crumble.

  
All it took was a gentle push of even gentler words.

  
“You're safe, and I am here.”

  
Your grip on his wrist tightened, and you were almost doubling over with the intense, emotional torrent that raged within you. Sob after hiccupping sob escaped your throat as the dam came crashing down, allowing a river of tears to flood down your face. The pangs of emotion grew and dispersed, burning your insides with melancholy, because there was no other way for you to process anything else.

  
Vergil adjusted to your crumbling state accordingly, moving to kneel between your legs as both hands came up to cup your face, grounding you as you held tightly to both his wrists. He had leaned in at some instance, creating another point of contact by pressing his forehead to yours.

  
“I'm here.”

  
“I don’t know what's wrong…I don’t know!”

  
“You are safe, I am here with you.”

  
Vergil gently shushed your worries, all the while repeating over and over that he was right there, you were safe, it’s okay, my love, it's okay.

  
You had no idea how long you sat there like that, with Vergil's patient presence slowly but surely calming you, his rasping voice a balm over the chaos of your mind. The comedown was definitely a process, and by the end of it, you were tired and sore, throat burning and eyes an angry red, feeling much like an empty slate.

  
When you quieted completely, Vergil was sure to wipe away the lingering tear trails against your cheeks and beneath your eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He remained just as he was for minutes longer, until your hold on him loosened and your breaths were slow and even.

  
Had you been in a clear state of mind, you would have realized he had used tactics similar to how you handled him after nightmares, gentle points of contact and soft reassurances that he was safe and unharmed, that you were right there with him through it all.

  
“I'm sorry,” you whispered quietly.

  
Vergil's reply came in the form of a gentle kiss to your forehead as he pulled back to look you over.

  
It was hard to meet his gaze with how puffy and heavy your eyelids felt, but you did your best. There was nothing but soft understanding within the piercing depths of silver-blue.

  
“You need rest,” he spoke gently.

  
The following few minutes were a blur of gentle, coaxing actions that inevitably had you back in bed, lying down with his arm around you comfortably. His other hand was in your hair, the contact lulling you into relaxing further.

  
After what had just happened, it was no surprise that you were quickly falling asleep. You were sleep deprived and emotionally compromised, and though Vergil wasn't the greatest at the heavier emotional stuff, he had known what you needed, even when you didn't.

  
There was no doubt you would have more of those moments, where your emotional state became too much for you to handle on your own. Luckily, Vergil would be there to help you work through it, just as you were always there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
